Inazuma Eleven GO: White Day
by SapphireSpade
Summary: After a sweet Valentine surprise for the Inazuma Japan and Raimon Eleven, the boys had started acting up funny since then. I wonder why? And who knew that Tsurugi is good in white? White Day Fanfic!


**Spring: Hello everyone~!**

**Aira: What are you writing now Spring?**

**Achi: If it's Valentine fanfic, Aira and Akara had already had their romantic moments.**

**Spring: A Valentine fanfic? No I'm not writing another Valentine fanfic.**

**Akara: Your not?**

**Spring: Yea, I'm writing a White Day fanfic!**

**Aira: White Day?**

**Akara: Why?**

**Spring: You'll find out soon enough!**

**Everyone: EEHHHH~!?**

**Akara: A-anyway, SapphireSpade a.k.a. Spring-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven Cast or Inazuma Eleven GO Cast, except her two Ocs and the story plot. The rest of the Ocs belong to the readers.**

**Spring: Minna se no**

**Everyone: INAZUMA ELEVEN GO LIVE START!**

* * *

**~At the Shining Prism Arena~**

Another hard practice for the Prism Stars. Their doing another hissatsu technique for their next figure skating show. They tried to master it, but it backfired. They were pretty distracted since they did their performance for Raimon and Inazuma Japan for Valentine's Day. But after that incident, the boys had been avoiding them whenever they bumped into each other.

Aruto and Angelik are watching them far distance from them. They notice about the girls behavior.

"The girls have seemed to lost their focused, Sousai." Angelik said while watching the Prism Stars doing the hissatsu technique but failed again. (A/N: "Sousai" means "president" in japanese)

"The Inazuma Japan and Raimon Eleven hadn't talk to them since Valentine's Day." Aruto added. "I wonder what their doing now?"

While Aruto was deep in thought, Angelik told the girls to take a break. Just as Angelik stated, all of the Prism Stars had lost their focused. Their completely dazed.

"Minna, I know something is bothering you all but I decided that tomorrow's practice is cancel." Aruto announced.

"Ehhh~?!" all of the Prism Stars exclaimed.

"But, there's also going to be an event for White Day. The fans are even more exciting than ever. Their going to give you girls gifts at March 14 in the afternoon. Don't be late for it. That is all for today." he walks away, getting his cellphone out punching in the numbers calling a certain person.

"Hello...Hai, listen I need to talk to you about something... Well its about the girls... You see, ever since their Valentine's surprise for you and other guys their boyfriends had started avoiding them. Any thoughts?...Honto nii?... Nadehodo, jaa I'll tell the girls about it... Okay, bye." he hung up while grinning to himself.

* * *

**~With the Prism Stars~**

"Mou~ why did Nii-san cancel our practice tomorrow~? We've worked very hard of our hissatsu just for nothing!" Aira complained.

"Daijoubu Ai-chan," Hikari said, "I'm sure your bother had his reasons on canceling our practice tomorrow."

"I doubted that Aruto must have knew what's going on our minds today, just like always." Jiyu stated.

The new Prism Stars looked at the previous Prism Stars with a confused look on their faces.

"What do mean, Jiyu-san?" Yuka asked.

"Nee nee, can we tell them our past together?" Yuu asked the other previous Stars eagerly.

The previous Stars smiled and nod. The new Stars get themselves comfy, wanted to listened the previous Stars's history.

They told them about how they became idols and Prism Stars.

~_Flashback~_

_It all began when the Football Frontier finals have begun ten years ago. It's Raimon vs. Zeus. Little before the match starts, five __students from Raimon came to see them play. These five girls dreamed to become idols someday, but they also wanted to be soccer players, too. _

_When they saw the Raimon Eleven saw Endou finally mastered Majin the Hand, they became amazed. Now, the rest of Raimon team are now making a comeback. When the game is over, Raimon Eleven won the Football Frontier. The five girls are amazed._

_That made them to be soccer players and idols._

_"Nee nee minna," Aira said to Yuu, Saori, Sarah, and Aseena which were they looked towards the ruby-haired girl, "let's make our own team that we can sing, dance and soccer at the same time!"_

_"Great idea, Ai-chan!" Yuu shouted happily._

_"I always wanted to be an idol and a soccer player at the same time!" Aseena added._

_"It will be fun, but it'll take a lot of practice to be and idol and a soccer player at the same time, nee?" Sarah said worriedly._

_"Then we'll keep practicing until we get better." Saori answered._

_"Hai! Let's practice until the end of the day!" Yuu shouted and spins around happily._

_The four girls laughed at the hyper girl spinning around until she got dizzy. "If you girls want to be a idol and a soccer player, then we need some more players to be on the team." a person said and shows up revealing Aruto._

_"Aru-nii, what are you doing?" Aira asked her older brother. "I just heard that you girls wanted to form a group. So I'll help you girls." Aruto replied._

_The five girls smiled and hugged Aruto._

_"Arigatou, Aru-nii!" they all shouted. Aruto was silenced at all, but he smiled and hugged the girls._

_During Aliea Academy..._

_After Raimon school was destroyed, they started following Raimon Eleven to observed their soccer. While they observed them and Fubuki joins Raimon Eleven, they also recruiting girls to their team._

_In Hakuren, they recruit Hikari, Nikki, Shizu, Suzuki, and Jiyu who were all playing soccer and their dancing as well._

_"Hey, you guys play good. Why don't you play with us? It'll be fun!" Yuu asked them cheerfully._

_The Hakuren girls aren't sure about it, but they accepted anyway. After the game is over, the Raimon girls complimenting the Hakuren girls about their movements in soccer._

_"Oh that, we practice soccer by doing ice skating." Jiyu said coldly._

_Yuu was about to strangle Jiyu, but the four girls pushed her back not letting get to her._

_"Gomen, Sky-chan was actually a nice person anyways." Hikari reasoned and looked at Jiyu._

_"But you girls play like dancers!" Suzuki complimented._

_"Of course, we want to be soccer players and idols at the same time!" Aseena answered._

_The Hakuren girls were amazed. Having a dream like that is really so much fun. Shizu stretched out her hand. The Raimon girls looked at Shizu's hand with a puzzled look._

_"Hm? What is it?" Sarah asked. "We want to join you guys. We also wanted to be idols as well, right girls?" Shizu asked the girls. The four girls nodded yes._

_Aruto approached to the eight girls and announced, "Very well ladies, you all officially have joined the group."_

_They all cheered._

_Day after day they all started to recruiting more girls to the team and observing Raimon Eleven playing against all other soccer players including Aliea Academy teams._

_In Teikoku Gakuen, they watched Raimon Eleven played against Shin Teikoku. They noticed that four girls, Gwenine, Lily, Nezu, and Amber who are also in Teikoku are watching the match as well. However, they were worried about Teikoku team. Their behavior are very strange since Kidou have arrived at Teikoku._

_When the match is over, Teikoku team have been back to normal. While they were about to leave, Aruto approached to them. He told them that they play soccer. They nodded yes. Then, Aruto asked them if they want to join the team._

_They were shocked about Aruto's offered. The Raimon and Hakuren girls told them that their recruiting girls to their team who wanted to be soccer players and idols at the same time. This made the girls even more shocked. After a few minutes of thinking, they accept their offer. Now their are fifteen girls on the team._

_When they took a stop at Raimon Jr. high, they were stopped by Misani who is going to Wolken Jr. high. The girls told her that she can play soccer. Misani said that she's not good at soccer but a good singer and dancer. Aruto told Misani that if she can join the group. She was shocked at first, but she said yes. Now the girls are fully complete._

_They been training under Aruto of soccer, singing, dancing, skating, even rollerskating. During their break, Aruto told the girls about his life in his group known as the Ryuusei Boyz. Half of the girls screamed of joy while the half sweatdropped. He explained that the Ryuusei Boyz are once the famous male singer group and soccer team in the world._

_However, when Aruto made a hissatsu technique that is very risky. It was called **Aurora Shower**. A legendary move that no famous group that can master it. The only person who knows the secret of the **Aurora Shower **__is an unkown man name B Coach.__ Only Aruto have master it, however, he got seriously injured after he did the hissatsu technique. He had been taken to the hospital for a several of weeks. The rest of his team were worried while some of them were angry at Aruto._

_When Aruto have got out from the hospital, his teammates were angry and got in the fight about the **Aurora Shower**. The team disband after their captain's carelessness leaving Aruto despair while Kudou looked at him.  
_

_The girls didn't say anything after the Ryuusei Boyz have disbanded. Aira said that it wasn't his brother fault. It was something wrong when her brother did the hissatsu technique. The rest of the girls agreed. They offered Aruto to be their coach for the soccer team and the idol group. Aruto was surprised when they give him a offered to coach them. He thought back to his past of being an idol and a soccer player. His friends were always with him and always by each other sides._

_He accepted them to be their coach and gives their team name Prism Stars. The girls thought that was an amazing name while some were confused. Aruto explained that Prism Stars are the young girls who dreams to be an idol who sings and dances while their radiance shines in the soccer field reaching to the future._

_They were amazed that this name resembles their dreams to be soccer players and idols. They did the auditions to get their first debut. After that, they have their first debut to do on the soccer field and on stage. All the hard work of soccer and idol career, they became unstoppable and won many competitions around the world gaining their popularity._

_During the Football Frontier Internationals, the girls got in their covers to observed the teams plays. As soon the finals appeared, they saw the Endou along with the rest of the Raimon Eleven, including the people from different school, enemies from Aliea Academy, and strangers who they don't know._

_When they won the Internationals, they can see their shine so brightly. They asked Aruto about when they should play against them. He said sooner as we catch up with them._

_And so they did, they propose the Inazuma Japan as their rivals. But sooner or later, they became lovers instead. Even though both teams are now lovers, their still both rivals until ten years later when the Prism Stars came back from the nationals._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Sugoi~! That was an amazing history you all got~!" Momo exclaimed.

"It happened a long time ago when we're just normal girls." Saori explained.

"But it brings back memories when we are younger, nee?" Sarah asked the other previous Stars.

The previous Stars nodded with agreement.

"But I wonder how are the guys doing..." Nezu wondered.

* * *

**~With the Raimon Eleven and Inazuma Japan~**

"Nee Shinsuke, does it look good on me?" Tenma asks his little friend about the outfit he was wearing. He was wearing a white shirt with a white jacket over it along with white pants and white shoes.

"Hai, it suits you very well! Momo-chan will love it when she see you in it" Shinsuke complimented making Tenma blush.

"Kidou, how do I look?" Sakuma asked his friend, Kidou about the outfit he's wearing. He's wearing a white suit, white pants and white shoes.

"You look great, Sakuma." Kidou smiled his friend, "Shizu-chan is definitely going to love you when your wearing it." it made Sakuma blush, much more than Tenma there.

Every Raimon Eleven and Inazuma Japan are picking out a white outfits in the mall. Why? Well, let's just say that Endou just gotta call by a certain person and the person had mentioned Endou about the Prism Stars's boyfriends started acting up all funny. Endou explained the person that their doing a special performance just for the girls. The caller understands it and tell him that he'll tell the girls about the boys' special surprise. It made Endou grin and hung up, looking at his teammates and the New Inazuma Japan, and Raimon Eleven trying to pick out their outfits.

Well, not everyone... Tsurugi isn't going to pick out a white outfit for White Day. No one never seen Tsurugi wearing white before, well if its possible that Yuuichi, Tyka, Akoro and Akara might have seen him wearing white before.

"Tsurugi, why aren't you picking out your outfit?" Shindou asked the ex-SEED while he's wearing his white outfit. Shindou's wearing a white suit with a white tie on it along with white pants and white shoes.

Tsurugi glared at the prodigy.

"There is no way I'm wearing white." he growled.

"Why?" Kazemaru inquired. He's wearing a white jean jacket, pants, a tiny hat and shoes.

"Because I look ridiculous wearing it!" Tsurugi yelled.

Silence fell when the rest of the shoppers look at the group. Some of them laugh a little, not wanting the other shoppers think their weird. The shoppers continued on what their doing.

"Oh come on Tsurugi~. You want to make Ty-chan happy by wearing a white outfit, don't you~?" Kariya teased Tsurugi making the ex-SEED blush.

Kariya was wearing white shirt, white pants and white shoes.

The ex-SEED didn't say anything when Kariya said Tyka's nickname. He sighed and pick out an outfit that suits him well. When he finally picks it, he went to the dressing room while the other guys waited for him to change.

When Tsurgi finally show himself wearing a white outfit, everyone jaw dropped. He is wearing a white shirt with a white cape around it along with white pants that has a silver belt on it and white shoes. Kinda similar to his casual outfit except is all white.

"Sugoi, Tsurugi!" Tenma said happily.

"This is the first time I've seen Tsurugi in white." Kuruma said in a surprised tone but in a teasing way. It made Tsurugi glared at him but has that blush on his face.

**~Time skipped: 30 minutes later~**

All the guys got out from the store with some bags that has their white outfits. While some of the guys who are buying a present for their Prism Stars.

"Minna, do you have everything you need?" Endou asked everyone.

Everyone shook their head 'no' meaning they have everything they need.

"Yosh minna, let's start practicing!" Endou called out.

"But Endou, we don't know which song we should do." Fubuki said.

"Daijoubu, I know someone who can help us!" Endou then started grinning.

The guys doesn't know why Endou was grinning about. It must be someone that he knew, but who?

* * *

**March 14, 2013**

Today it's the special event at the mall. This event is where all the fans gave their gifts for White Day to the Prism Stars since the Prism Stars gave Valentine's Day chocolates to them. Each Prism Stars have been given chocolates by the fans, but mostly to Aira and Shiranui since the captains are really popular from their teams, and Akara and Tyka somehow that they got their popularity grown by doing a hissatsu act or their radiance have been shined.

After getting lots of presents from the fans, Aruto told the girls to head to the rose garden pronto. The girls doesn't understand why but go anyways. Maybe they'll know why their boyfriends are started acting funny this lately.

"I wonder why the boys want us to head to the rose garden?" Mamera wondered.

"Maybe they have a surprise for us?" Miyuki inquired.

"Well whatever it is, it must be good." Zoey said.

They all sweat dropped when Zoey says that.

When they arrived the rose garden, they went to the center stage where they held their Valentine surprise for the boys.

Just when they got closer to the stage, they jaw dropped and blushed when the lights shone on the boys wearing their white outfits.

"Thank you for coming today~!" the boys greeted.

"Inazuma Japan/Raimon Eleven?" the Prism Stars blushed when they saw how good looking their boyfriends are.

"We have a special surprise just for you~!" the boys winked at the girls.

"Ehhh~?!" the girls exclaimed.

**(Insert Itoshi no TINKAABERU by Callings. A/N: Can't think of any song for guys...-.-)**

_Akogare no TINKAA BERU Negai kanaetai_  
_Daisukina KIMI dakara Itsu made mo dakishimetai_  
_Oh Yeah!_

The girls awed when the boys sing.

_KIMI no koto wo ippai Hajikeru kotoba de tsutaetai Hontou no KIMOCHI wo_  
_KIMI to issho nara Futari dake no sekai e Tsure saritai yo_  
_Please, Follow Me Tonight_

Eight of both team started skating around the stage.

_Sukoshi dake Setsunai keredo Ima wo eien ni_  
_Kono omoi wo subete sasage yo Hold Me Tight_

All of the Inazuma Japan and Raimon Eleven entered the prism tunnel which it leads to a Hissatsu Act meaning they are starting to use the Hissatsu Act. As they did, the scenery changes from the stage to a full blooming roses and snow is falling from the sky like stars. Prism Stars are standing right in the rose field separating each other while their boyfriends or husbands approached to them, hiding something in their backs.

"H-hai..." the boys give their presents to their girlfriends or wives.

The girls's eyes widened when they saw their presents. Most of them have cookies, white chocolates and marshmallows while a few have flowers and jewelry.

"You guys been acting all weird just to do this?" Tyka asked as she accepts Tsurugi's gift which is white chocolate. The rest of the stars accept their gifts from their love ones.

"Since you girls did a performance on Valentine's Day for us so we thought we could do one on White Day." Endou explained.

The girls's eyes started to swelling up and hug their boyfriends and husbands.

_Itooshii TINKAA BERU Omoi tsutaetai_  
_Taisetsu na KIMI no tame Sou Itsumade mo_

"Arigatou, this is the best White Day ever." The girls say in joy.

Every couple look at each other, then slowly they leaned in for a kiss while the ones who doesn't have a lover watch them in awed and Shiranui and Akara had accepted both gifts from Yukimura, Ichino, Shindou and Kirino.

_Shiawase no TINKAA BERU Negai kanaetai  
__Daisuki na KIMI dakara Itsumade mo dakishimetai  
__Oh Yeah!_

"Hissatsu Act: Pure White Love!"

* * *

**Spring: Yes! Done...though it is kinda lame.**

**Akara: I think you did your best, Spring-chan.**

**Aira: Hai, that is so sweet of you doing a White Day fanfic for us.**

**Achi: And speaking of White Day~. *looks at Kazemaru, Shindou and Kirino* Go ahead boys!**

**Kazemaru, Shindou and Kirino: *blushes* H-hai... *give their gifts to Akara and Aira***

**Akara and Aira: *blushes and accept the gifts* Arigatou... *Aira kisses Kazemaru while Akara hugs both Shindou and Kirino***

**Spring: Aww~... Anyway, I made a forum for the first time since a few days ago. Its called SET Company!**

**Achi: SET Company?**

**Spring: Soccer Entertainment Team!**

**Achi: Oh...**

**Spring: So, it would be much easier for me to organized my planning for the Prism Stars stories. So check it out if you have time! Thanks for reading it and remember:**

**Everyone: Please Review! **


End file.
